


Cuando hablar no es opcional

by SamanthaWS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaWS/pseuds/SamanthaWS
Summary: " —No es opcional. Aquí también tratamos la resolución de conflictos. Por la paz (...) Quién sabe, quizá al final hasta logréis ser amigos."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J.K.R. Si fuesen míos la historia sería muy distinta, y mi cuenta bancaria también.  
> Notas: Este es un pequeño experimento que hice con la segunda persona, a ver qué os parece. No será muy largo (unos 3 capítulos).

Sabes que no puedes evitarlo para siempre, sin embargo agachas la cabeza con la vana esperanza de que la profesora no te mire.

—Harry Potter, es tu turno de leernos la redacción —dice con una sonrisa en los labios. Y todos los alumnos te miran. Cientos de ojos. De todas las casas. Todos los afectados por la guerra. Es decir, casi todo el maldito mundo que conoces e incluso algunos más. Observándote fijamente. Sentados formando un enorme círculo para poder veros bien. Aún encima. Las manos te sudan. No sabes de quien fue la idea de obligaros a hablar con esa mujer tres veces por semana pero si lo supieras le maldecirías de inmediato. No es que estés en contra de todo ese rollo de “superar los traumas y dejar el pasado atrás” pero no crees que asistir a una clase llena de gente y hablar de tus sentimientos vaya a ayudarte. Quizá a otros sí, pero no a ti. Si se tratase sólo de tus amigos no habría mucho problema. Incluso si se tratase de un pequeño grupo podrías intentarlo. Pero esto ya es demasiado.

—No la tengo —dices con voz suave, una disculpa en la mirada. —Bueno, siempre puedes improvisar si te sientes más a gusto —y lo dice tan contenta, como si fuese tan fácil. Después de lo mal que lo pasaste la última vez, tartamudeando cuatro palabras sobre Sirius mientras te miraban con compasión, no piensas volver a repetirlo. —La verdad es que preferiría no hacerlo —contestas, intentando dejar bien claro que NO piensas hacerlo. Pero la profesora no parece captar el tono e insiste. —Bueno Harry, comprendo que es algo delicado hablar de estos temas. Pero todos estamos aquí para apoyarte ¿verdad? Todo el mundo asiente y dice palabras de ánimo en bajo, como si eso ayudase. “Claro, Harry”. “Tú puedes”. “Estamos contigo”. Y la profesora te mira, con su estúpida sonrisa triunfal, creyendo que ya estás convencido. Pero no.

—Lo siento, pero de verdad que no —dices firmemente. Intentando no sonar demasiado cortante ya que esa mujer tiene tu futuro en sus manos. Y te parece indignante. —Oh Harry, no negaré que me decepciona tu falta de participación. Pero te daré otra oportunidad cuando acaben los demás, a ver si te animas —. ¡Y te guiña un ojo! Como si fuerais amigos. La verdad es que no entiendes como los demás pueden hacerlo. Levantarse y hablar de sus penas. De sus familiares muertos. De la guerra. Y no sólo de eso. De su infancia. Sus amigos. Todos sus problemas. Tu no estás dispuesto. Hay cosas que ya fue bastante difícil vivirlas como para hablar de ellas. Y otras en las que prefieres simplemente no pensar.

La profesora pasa al siguiente alumno y sientes que ya puedes respirar tranquilo. Por fin. Pero el alivio no te dura mucho. Le toca a Hermione. El tema de la semana trata de hablar de enfado y arrepentimiento. Hermione está hablando del curso pasado cuando buscabais horrorcruxes, de como os afectaba y de la huida de Ron. No quieres oírlo. Agachas la cabeza, intentando no fijarte en como las miradas de todos pasan entre vosotros tres. No es que quieras esconderlo. No hay nada de malo en que la gente sepa lo que ha pasado. No es ningún secreto. Y eres consciente de que entender realmente como fueron las cosas puede ayudar a mucha gente. Tal y como dice la profesora. Pero no quieres pasar por eso otra vez.

—Hey colega, ¿estás bien? —susurra Ron a tu lado. —Sí, no te preocupes. Es sólo que todo esto no me gusta nada. No entiendo qué hacemos aquí. ¿A ti no te mosquea? —respondes, intentando que nadie más te escuche. Especialmente la profesora. —Bueno, a mi tampoco me entusiasma. Pero no sé tío… reconozco que ayuda. Y Hermione ya nos dijo de qué iba a hablar antes de venir —Ron intenta proteger a Hermione. Deduces que tu cara debe estar muy crispada si cree que estás cabreado con ella. Intentas controlar tu expresión. —Lo sé. No estoy enfadado, sólo incómodo —la preocupación de Ron parece suavizarse. Se ha vuelto bastante protector con Hermione desde que son pareja. En realidad te parece muy bonito y casi sonríes al pensarlo. — ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Sabes que si no hacemos esto no nos graduaremos. Es obligatorio —contesta Ron. Y sabes que lo dice con la mejor intención, así que asientes e intentas sobrellevar lo que queda de clase como mejor puedas. Pero sigues sin querer hablar. Podrías mentir pero no te parece correcto.

La clase continúa, los demás leen su redacción o hablan del tema por turnos. Ya casi no queda tiempo y esperas que no os haga quedaros otra hora. No sería la primera vez. —Lo habéis hecho todos muy bien —dice la profesora. Y tienes la esperanza de que se haya olvidado de ti y os deje marchar—. El último de hoy será… Draco Malfoy. Y tus esperanzas se desvanecen. Miras a Malfoy. Parece incómodo. La verdad es que lo sientes por él, entiendes perfectamente como lo está pasando. Ese pensamiento hubiese sido imposible hace unos años pero después de todo lo ocurrido, las cosas ya no son como eran. En realidad no os estáis llevando mal este curso y eso te gusta. Es casi inconcebible, pero así es. Tampoco es que seáis amigos pero habéis llegado a una especie de compañerismo. A veces incómodo. A veces sorprendentemente agradable. De cualquier manera, la imagen que tenías sobre él ha cambiado y eso te preocupa muchísimo. No quieres ni pensarlo. Lo único que te permitía no plantearte tu constante interés por él era la aversión que sentías, sin eso no sabes qué es lo que queda. Lo que estaba tapando. Cada vez que habla y descubres algo nuevo sobre él, sientes algo que no puedes descifrar y te pone muy nervioso. Al menos suele ser parco en palabras, piensas. Y parece entusiasmarle esa clase tanto como a ti. Con suerte esa tortura no durará mucho más.

—No hice la redacción. Y no quiero hablar —dice secamente. Su tono deja claro que la decisión está tomada y no habrá manera de convencerlo. La profesora suspira y te mira con esperanza de que hayas cambiado de opinión y hables. Tú niegas con la cabeza y ella vuelve a suspirar. Os mira alternativamente a ti y a Malfoy. De repente su semblante cambia, parece que se le ha ocurrido algo. No te gusta ni un pelo.

—Chicos, la verdad es que vosotros dos no me lo ponéis nada fácil —crees que tiene gracia que ella lo diga ya que no es la que tiene que hablar de su vida—. Como comprenderéis no puedo permitir la falta de participación, sería injusto con el resto de los compañeros. Y esta asignatura no tiene nota, sabéis que sólo existe para ayudaros. Pero si no queréis hablar no puedo obligaros. Estás a punto de suspirar aliviado al escuchar esto pero entonces te das cuenta de que todavía no ha terminado. La mujer os sonríe, como si os fuese a hacer un favor. Lo que tienes claro, no va a pasar. —En su lugar os voy a mandar un trabajo para que hagáis juntos. Como el tema de esta semana es el enfado y el arrepentimiento, hablareis de ello pero aplicado a vuestra relación: cuándo os enfadasteis más con el otro, cómo os hizo sentir, de qué os arrepentís más… Estoy enterada de que habéis tenido una relación algo complicada así que esto puede tener un doble beneficio. Seguro que hablar de ello os ayudará mucho —y vuelve a sonreír de oreja a oreja. Como si fuese la mejor idea del mundo. Y puede que sea la peor. Es cierto que Malfoy y tú lleváis ahora una relación cordial pero de ahí a esto… hay un mundo. Ambos la miráis con los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviese loca. En realidad toda la clase se ha quedado expectante. Ya estás negando con la cabeza, a punto de poner mil objeciones cuando vuelve a hablar. —No es opcional. Aquí también tratamos la resolución de conflictos. Por la paz — añade y sabes que con eso ya no tendréis cómo negaros—. Quiero que lo preparéis para dentro de dos semanas. Ya veis que os doy más tiempo. Quién sabe, quizá al final hasta logréis ser amigos. La miráis, incrédulos. El disgusto claramente pintado en el rostro. La profesora hace un gesto y el resto de los alumnos salen del aula. Vosotros no.

—Si os lo tomáis como una oportunidad y no como un castigo lo llevareis mucho mejor. Y si realmente lográis llevaros mejor, eso podría ser un buen ejemplo para el resto —entiendes que ese es el verdadero motivo para hacerlo. Este curso se están tomando muy en serio la integración. Quieren evitar la discriminación de cualquier clase. Incluso ahora las salas comunes están abiertas a cualquier alumno, sea de esa casa o no, para fomentar la amistad entre estas. Eso te parece bueno. Ahora podéis pasar más tiempo con Luna. Y en realidad está funcionando bastante bien. Excepto con Slytherin, claro. Algunas personas son más abiertas, pero no está funcionando igual de bien que con los demás. Las heridas siguen abiertas y hay mucho rencor de por medio.

—Mirad, —continúa persuadiendo la mujer— sabéis que yo tengo un hechizo por el cual no puedo hablar de vuestros temas personales fuera del aula. Si aún así os sentís incómodos por hablar delante de mí, podéis hacer este trabajo. Haréis una redacción de como os ha beneficiado y ya está. Lo que habléis puede quedar solo entre vosotros. Os miráis sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Pero sabéis que no os queda otra. Te encoges de hombros con un suspiro. — ¡Perfecto! —dice la profesora dando una palmada en el aire. Y lo da todo por resuelto.

Salís del aula y nada más cerrar la puerta os quedáis mirándoos. Pasa un rato y ninguno de los dos decís nada. Malfoy tiene el ceño fruncido. —En fin. Esto va a ser… Incómodo. Cuanto menos. Pero al menos no tendremos que hablar ahí dentro las próximas semanas —dices, intentando sonar positivo. Pero sin lograrlo. —Sí. Es un consuelo… —responde Malfoy con desgana—. ¿Y cuándo? — ¿Cuando qué? —dices, confuso. —Cuándo quedaremos. Para hacer el trabajo. Para hablar… Lo que sea —pensarías que se está conteniendo de insultarte si no pareciese tan nervioso. —Oh, claro. Pues, no sé. ¿Mañana? No tenemos clases por la tarde. Y cuanto antes empecemos… —Antes acabaremos —termina Malfoy, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Muy bien. Nos vemos mañana a la salida del gran comedor. —Muy bien. Hasta mañana —dices. Y suena extraño decírselo a él. Ambos os vais de allí casi corriendo.


	2. Chapter 2

La mañana pasa lenta. Tú y Malfoy no os miráis ni una vez. Ignorándoos deliberadamente. Durante el almuerzo comes todo lo lentamente que puedes pero, cuando el comedor comienza a quedarse vacío entiendes que ya no lo puedes postergar más. Miras hacia donde se suele sentar Malfoy y lo encuentras en un segundo. Está sólo, dándole vueltas con la cuchara a lo que parece un flan deshecho. Te decides y vas hasta allí. No vas a convertirte en un cobarde ahora.

 

—Hola ¿me puedo sentar? —Probablemente es el “hola” menos natural que has dicho en tu vida pero lo estás intentando. Malfoy te mira sorprendido pero asiente. Pasa un momento en el que ambos miráis su plato sin decir nada.

—En realidad ya he terminado. ¿Quieres ir a alguna parte? —suena tan normal que te asusta un poco.

— ¿A dónde? La biblioteca no es un buen sitio para hablar… ¿Una sala común? —ofreces poco convencido.

—No me parece muy buena idea. Vayamos a la que vayamos será raro y todo el mundo estará pendiente de nosotros. —Y tiene razón así que te quedas pensando un momento.

—Siempre podemos dar un paseo junto al lago, no hay mucha gente —dices. Él parece pensárselo un momento pero acepta y salís del comedor en silencio.

 

 Después de un rato haciendo sonoros movimientos con los pies y golpeando piedras, te decides a hablar.

—Esto va a ser…

— ¿Incómodo? ¿Raro?

—Sí —aceptas—. Y complicado. 

Malfoy suspira y se adelanta un poco. Ya habéis llegado al lago. Te apoyas contra el tronco de un árbol, junto a la orilla. Hace un día sorprendentemente bueno teniendo en cuenta que ya estáis en pleno otoño.

—Me gusta este sitio. Es muy tranquilo —dice él tras un momento.

—A mi también. —No es un mal comienzo. Sonríes un poco—. Bueno, con las cosas jodidas que nos hemos dicho durante toda nuestra vida, esto no puede ser tan difícil.

Para tu sorpresa, Malfoy te devuelve la sonrisa, girándose hacia ti.

—Muy bien, Potter. ¿Qué es lo primero que quieres saber? —Y ahí sí que te ha pillado. ¿Qué puedes responder a eso? Así que dices lo primero que se te pasa por la cabeza.

— ¿De qué equipo eres? —es absurdo y un tópico pero ya está hecho.

Malfoy abre mucho los ojos y se ríe. Se ríe de verdad. Te das cuenta de que nunca antes lo habías visto reírse. Sonrisas y carcajadas maliciosas sí, normalmente en tu contra, pero no algo tan auténtico y espontáneo. Notas calor en tu pecho y cierta presión, como si se contrajera. Y un pensamiento fugaz. Malfoy es realmente atractivo.

 

La primera conversación no va mal del todo. Quidditch, las clases, las cambios que ha habido en Hogwarts desde la guerra…

 —En realidad no me parece mal que hayan puesto esa clase. Lo que no me gusta es que sea obligatoria —dices. Malfoy mueve la cabeza afirmativamente mientras sopesa unos guijarros en su mano y lanza uno lo más lejos que puede, hacia el agua.

—Es todo política. Quieren dar la imagen de reforma. De que arreglan todo lo que la guerra ha roto —dice él con una expresión indescifrable. Lanza otra piedra, algo más lejos que la anterior—. Pero no se puede. Podemos intentar evitar que se repita pero no podemos arreglarlo. Vamos a vivir con esas cicatrices para siempre. Da igual lo mucho que hablemos de ello.

Draco mira el agua. Tú lo miras a él. Ya sabías que la guerra le había afectado a él tanto como a todos los demás pero no lo habías comprendido del todo hasta ese momento. No pensaste que pudiese tener una opinión parecida a la tuya habiendo estado en bandos opuestos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondes—. No podemos cambiar el pasado, sólo podemos intentar entenderlo y vivir con ello.

— ¿A ti te cuesta? ¿Vivir con ello? —pregunta después de un momento.

—Por supuesto —contestas seriamente—. Muchas noches no puedo dormir pensando en lo que hice, lo que no hice, lo que podría haber hecho mejor. Me pregunto… —y dudas un momento, no has hablado de esto más que con Ron y Hermione. Pero Malfoy parece comprender así que continuas— qué habría pasado si fuese mejor mago. Si hubiese hecho las cosas de otra manera... ¿habría conocido Teddy a sus padres? ¿Habría sobrevivido Fred? ¿Habría vivido Sirius una vida larga? Apenas tuve tiempo para conocerle y fue la única familia que he conocido. Podríamos haber tenido una casa en el campo. Podría hablarme de quienes eran mis padres. Y yo le hablaría de quién soy yo… —Tienes un nudo en la garganta y sabes que has divagado de más. Te sorprende la manera en la que has podido soltarte, con lo difícil que es normalmente arrancarte apenas cuatro palabras sobre el tema. Pero a Malfoy no parece molestarle tu arranque emotivo.

—Yo también lo pienso. Constantemente. ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiese sido mejor, más valiente, más listo…? Si me hubiese dado cuenta de como eran las cosas antes de que fuera tarde… quien sabe. ¿Habría tomado mejores decisiones?

—No tenías mucho donde elegir. —Te sorprendes respondiendo—. Si hubiese estado en tu piel no puedo asegurar que no hubiese hecho lo mismo. Por mis padres, quien sabe lo que habría hecho por ellos.

Malfoy te mira, perplejo durante un momento y parece un poco culpable.

—En realidad… No sé si lo sabes. Dumbledore en la torre... Él me dijo que… Él… —parece que le cuesta mucho decirlo y comprendes la razón así que no le dejas continuar.

—Sí que lo sé —Él niega con la cabeza, pensando que te confundes pero insistes—. Estaba allí. En la torre.

—No estaba seguro. Entonces lo viste —dice resignado, como si confirmase su punto.

—Sí. Pero bajaste tu barita. Fue la decisión correcta. No eres un asesino —dices firmemente.

—Tampoco un héroe —contesta él.

—Ni yo. Pero hacemos lo que podemos con las cartas que nos tocan —Y te parece increíble estar defendiendo a Draco Malfoy ante sí mismo. Pero lo crees de verdad.

Malfoy te mira como si no creyese lo que dices pero asiente con la cabeza de una manera casi solemne. La brisa recorre el borde del lago, agitando las ramas de los árboles.

—Gracias —dice él. Y un escalofrío te recorre todo el cuerpo, uno que nada tiene que ver con el frío.

 

Niegas con la cabeza y mencionas que ya no queda mucho para la cena, muy ansioso de repente por irte de allí. Desandáis el camino hacia el castillo en silencio. Al llegar os quedáis titubeando un momento en la entrada, sin saber cómo despediros. Él toma la iniciativa.

— ¿Quieres bajar mañana a Hogsmade? —dice sin mirarte. Un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. La boca se te queda seca, no entiendes muy bien por qué.

—Claro. ¿Nos vemos aquí? —A lo que Malfoy responde con un asentimiento—. Pues hasta mañana entonces.

—Hasta mañana, Harry —se despide él mientras se gira y comienza a alejarse por el pasillo. Te quedas pasmado por la familiaridad en que suena tu nombre en sus labios. Aunque nunca antes te hubiese llamado así. Le sigues con la mirada hasta que tuerce en la esquina, camino a las mazmorras.

—Draco —susurras. E inmediatamente sonríes. Te giras y vas hacia tu sala común. Confuso pero contento.

 

  

Durante la mañana sólo te has cruzado con Draco una vez y en vez de evitarle le has saludado con la mano y él te ha devuelto el saludo. Ron se ha sorprendido un poco pero no ha dicho nada, lo que es una suerte porque no sabrías como explicarle que Draco Malfoy empieza a caerte bien. Igual hasta demasiado, dada la noche en vela que has pasado rememorando vuestra conversación.

Intentas relajarte para vuestro encuentro pero aún te sudan las manos al llegar allí. Te sorprende encontrarlo ya esperándote cuando llegas. Y eso que tú has salido temprano. Supone un gran cambio frente al día anterior.

 —Hola, Draco —dices intentando con todas tus fuerzas que no suene demasiado significativo, algo natural. Y notando como fracasas de nuevo en el intento—. ¿Bajamos?

—Claro —responde él poniendo la espalda muy recta. Notas como se aclara la garganta y un tenue rubor comienza a cubrir sus mejillas. Y tienes que pasarte el resto del camino hablando sin parar para no pensar en ello. Llega un punto en que ni siquiera tienes muy claro lo que estás diciendo. Draco contesta pacientemente a cada una de tus frases y te vas relajando poco a poco. Descubrir lo agradable que es estar con él te perturba, pero cada vez menos. Para cuando llegáis al centro del pueblo ya estáis charlando de forma animada.

 — ¿Te apetece una cerveza de mantequilla? —le ofreces, y Draco acepta enseguida. Os dirigís a las tres escobas y nada más entrar ya notas las primeras miradas inquisitivas. Estás acostumbrado así que no haces mucho caso. Hay bastante gente, sobre todo estudiantes de Hogwarts pero todavía quedan mesas libres al fondo. Te diriges hacia una y le haces una seña a Draco para que te siga. Ves a Madame Rosmerta junto a la barra y aprovechas para pedir las cervezas mientras seguís pasando como mejor podéis entre los grupos de gente de la entrada.  Cuando llegáis a la mesa escuchas algunos murmullos, más de lo normal. Y te das cuenta de que no son sólo por ti, son por veros a los dos. Juntos. Draco también ha tenido que darse cuenta pero los ignora deliberadamente y se sienta, como si nada.

Mientras bebéis ambos hacéis un esfuerzo por ignorar las miradas y los cuchicheos pero no es fácil. Notas como poco a poco el ánimo de Draco va decayendo y el tuyo con él. No podéis seguir ahí.

Aún no os habéis acabado vuestras jarras pero tú dejas unas monedas sobre la mesa y te levantas. Draco te mira, extrañado.

—He tenido una idea. ¿Vienes? —él acepta sin preguntar. Está claro que cualquier plan es mejor que quedarse sumergidos en ese ambiente tan opresivo.

 Media hora después, estáis sentados en un banco con una enorme bolsa de Honeydukes llena de chocolates entre los dos. Bromeáis y contáis chistes tontos sobre duendes. Tu repertorio es bastante extenso gracias a Ron. De hecho estás pensando en llevarle otra bolsa de chocolate como agradecimiento. Porque hacer reír a Draco está siendo realmente genial.

 

—Oh Merlín… no puedo comer más. Creo que no había comido tanto chocolate en mi vida.

— ¿No? Pues recuerdo que tu madre te mandaba cajas casi a diario —dices con algo de malicia.

— ¿Y tu cómo sabes eso? —pregunta Draco sonriendo, algo avergonzado—. Lo hacía sobre todo cuando era pequeño. Le preocupaba que me sintiese triste lejos de casa. ¡Pero ni en broma podía comerme todo aquello! Los compartía, ¿sabes?

—Ya me lo imaginaba —dices encogiéndote de hombros—. Si no, a día de hoy deberías pesar por lo menos 200 kilos.

—Exagerado… —murmura él y te tira un bombón a la cabeza. Pero tu lo cazas al vuelo y te lo metes en la boca, sonriendo.

— ¡Vaya! Buenos reflejos de buscador. —Notas calor en tus mejillas y sabes que te estás poniendo colorado. No estás acostumbrado a escuchar elogios de su parte. 

—Bueno, la verdad es que estoy bastante desentrenado —suspiras—. Echo de menos volar. Es una pena no poder participar ya en el equipo.

— ¿Quieres que cojamos las escobas para la próxima? —pregunta con ojos brillantes. Parece de lo más ilusionado y se te contagia.

— ¡Claro, sería genial! —respondes.

Draco sonríe abiertamente. Y ahí te das cuenta. Oh, te das cuenta, ya estás perdido. Estás colado por Draco Malfoy.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Draco y tú quedáis a menudo. Habláis, vais a volar en escoba, os reís. Realmente es de lo más extraño lo normal que es todo entre vosotros. A veces tiene algún gesto o alguna frase que te hace pensar que está tonteando contigo. Pero eso es una maldita locura. Y te vuelve loco, realmente te vuelve loco, cada día un poco más. ¿De dónde viene todo eso? ¿Ha estado siempre ahí y eras tan estúpido como para no notarlo hasta ahora?   
El día de hablar con la profesora se acerca y te asusta que sin esa excusa, ya no vayáis a veros tan a menudo. Pero tenéis que preparar lo que le vais a decir así que un día, paseando por Hogsmade, sacas el tema del trabajo y le preguntas por lo peor que le hayas dicho, al fin y al cabo de eso trata el trabajo.

Draco se sienta en un banco, apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas y tu te quedas frente a él. Parece meditarlo un momento antes de contestar.

 

—En cuarto curso, cuando me llamaste payaso —dice él, con voz suave pero segura.

— ¿Payaso? ¿Eso es lo que más te ha molestado? Creo que en todos estos años nos hemos dicho cosas mucho peores —dices. Draco mira hacia el suelo con media sonrisa. Una sonrisa triste. Y tu abandonas el tono de broma—. ¿Tanto te dolió? ¿Por qué?

—Ya sabes… —Contesta él—. Odio es mejor que indiferencia.

Sigue mirando hacia el suelo y entonces levanta la mirada, sólo un momento, hacia ti. La sinceridad que ves en sus ojos te pilla desprevenido y te deja como petrificado. Él suspira suavemente, agachando la cabeza y pasándose las manos por el pelo. Parece triste, resignado. Pasa un momento durante el que ninguno de los dos habláis y notas como hace un leve movimiento, como si fuera a irse. Te obligas a contestar.

—Tú… —Comienzas y de alguna manera, sólo eso, se siente como una pequeña victoria, pues Draco se queda quieto, expectante—. Puedes provocarme muchas emociones pero indiferencia no es una de ellas.

 

No ha sido el movimiento más valiente del mundo. Una de esas frases tuyas que puede interpretarse de cualquier manera y no puedes evitar recriminarte por ello, menudo héroe valiente. Pero funciona, se ha quedado y te está prestando toda su atención. Te analiza. Receloso. O quizá tímido. Sonríes sin poder evitarlo al pensar en lo mucho que ambas emociones se asemejan en él. Se entremezclan. Porque cuando Draco no sabe qué esperar, espera lo peor. Y lo entiendes, de verdad lo haces. Tú también estás siendo un poco así. Cauteloso. Y eso te irrita sobremanera porque significa que estás acojonado.

 

— ¿Como qué? ¿Qué emociones te provoco? —dice alzando las cejas y elevando la comisura izquierda de la boca, un gesto que bien podría ser un coqueteo o una pequeña pulla.

Te quedas mirándole de nuevo, dudando. Pero él espera pacientemente. Notas tensión en su mandíbula, una tensión que no se corresponde con el resto de su expresión. Está intentando no parecer nervioso controlando su rostro. Eso te da esperanzas. Si no quiere parecerlo es porque lo está y de ser así eso inclina la balanza más hacia el coqueteo que hacia la burla. No sabes muy bien qué decirle así que te lanzas, sin más. Es lo que mejor resultado te ha dado siempre.

 

—Ira, para empezar. Tienes auténtico talento para cabrearme— y te ríes, contento al ver que él también lo hace.

—Si lo pienso ahora no me extraña haber causado esa primera reacción— se rasca la sien mientras lo dice, entre avergonzado y divertido.

—Ya, aunque claro… Eso no fue lo primero— y él te mira sin comprender.

—¿Me vas a decir que cuando me presenté en el colegio no te cabreaste? —Pregunta a la vez que alza las cejas.

—Sí, en realidad, sí —admites—. Pero esa no fue la primera vez que te vi. La primera vez me causaste una gran impresión. Fue en la tienda de túnicas, no sé si lo recordarás… —Draco asiente con la cabeza—. Al verte me quedé como ¿fascinado? ¿asombrado? No sé… —Te permites perderte un momento en ese recuerdo, sonriendo—. ¿Sabes? Tú fuiste el primer mago de mi edad que conocí. Ese día era mi cumpleaños y también mi primer día en el mundo mágico. Entré en aquella tienda sin saber muy bien qué esperar. Reconozco que estaba un poco asustado, todo aquello de la magia me parecía fascinante pero también me tenía algo sobrepasado. Me sentía pequeño y fuera de lugar. Y entonces te vi allí, encima del escabel, todo digno y brillante, probándote tu nueva túnica. Lo primero que pensé es que parecías un ángel. Y entonces comenzaste a hablarme. Parecías tan seguro de ti mismo, tan en tu elemento… Te admiré muchísimo. Y la verdad es que yo no tenía ni idea de la mitad de lo que me decías, no entendía nada y apenas podía contestarte de lo nervioso que iba. Pero tu seguías charlando conmigo con tanta naturalidad que, por primera vez, me sentí parte de tu mundo, de la magia.

 

Te quedas callado unos instantes, dejando escapar ya los recuerdos y notas lo fijamente que te está mirando, en silencio. Y te arrepientes un poco de haberte dejado llevar.

—Sé que debe de sonar ridículo…

—No —te interrumpe—. No. Es sólo que… estoy muy sorprendido —pero hay emoción en sus ojos—. ¿Y qué más? ¿qué más puedo hacerte sentir? —Su tono es definitivamente más íntimo. Suena como esperanzado, ya no parece triste. Ves su sonrisa y esta conversación comienza a gustarte algo más.

—Veamos, está la ira…

—Eso ya lo mencionaste —interrumpe él.

—Vale la pena mencionarlo dos veces —dices, y Draco pone los ojos en blanco.

—También preocupación, curiosidad… La verdad es que a veces tu comportamiento resultaba de lo más misterioso. Es decir, durante el segundo curso creí que eras el heredero de Slytherin  —Draco alza ambas cejas—. ¡Sí, y robabas cosas que no necesitabas!

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —pregunta Draco, ruborizándose un poco.

—Bueno, te observaba —te callas un momento y sonríes avergonzado—. Algunos decían incluso que rozaba la obsesión.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? —te observa atento, complacido con el cariz que toma la conversación, incluso un poco ufano. Pero ahora que ya estás en ello no te vas a echas atrás.

—Te seguía en el mapa constantemente, Ron y Hermione estaban hasta las narices de mi —Draco parece un poco confuso y caes en la cuenta—. Claro, hay algunas cosas que aún no sabes, como el mapa. Es un mapa mágico de Hogwarts, te muestra la posición de todos en su interior.

—Y tú te dedicabas a seguirme. Entiendo —afirma, sorprendido solo a medias. Se pone un poco serio, uniendo cabos lo más seguro. Por su expresión temes que se enfade o que se vaya pero entonces sonríe maliciosamente—. Eso es un poco de acosador, ¿no crees?

Vuelves a sonrojarte.

—Pfh… Tampoco es como si tu no me hubieses seguido nunca. Recuerdo una tétrica visita al bosque prohibido gracias a tus precarias habilidades de espía. Y algunas persecuciones de pasillo. Por mencionarte en las que sí me di cuenta.

—Está bien, está bien —acepta riendo—. Lo trataremos como un empate, aunque me parece que tú llevabas ventaja.

No puedes evitar cerrar los ojos y sonreír. Jamás pensaste poder bromear algún día con Draco de esto, o de cualquier otra cosa la verdad. Decides continuar.

—Diría también que sentía rivalidad y euforia compitiendo contigo en el campo de Quidditch. Y en sexto… —esto era un poco más difícil de decir— supongo que sobre todo desconfianza y frustración. Y al final, en la torre —Draco se sorprende y parece estar a punto de detenerte pero no lo hace— lo entendí. Sé que piensas que no lo hice, pero lo entendí.

 

Os quedáis callados un buen rato, sosteniéndoos la mirada hasta que Draco rompe el contacto y suspira largamente, volviendo a pasarse las manos por el pelo.

—Total —dice en un tono desenfadado, para suavizar el ambiente— ¿qué tenemos hasta ahora? Ira, admiración, preocupación, curiosidad, rivalidad, desconfianza, frustración, comprensión… No sé si quedarán más emociones Potter, parece como si yo fuera una montaña rusa.

—Lo eres —afirmas con seguridad—. Contigo todo pasa de la confusión al pánico en un segundo…

Draco cierra los ojos de nuevo, mirando al suelo. Y te decides.

—Ahora entiendo que siempre me has puesto muy nervioso porque yo… te deseo. Te deseo tanto que me asusta —dices de manera firme aunque un poco atropellada. Y Draco levanta la cabeza y te mira con los ojos bien abiertos, como si no se lo creyese. Como si fuese una broma.

— Yo siempre… —tu voz suena algo rara pero continúas porque ya no puedes parar—. Yo te veo y no quiero dejar de hacerlo. Yo sólo… Quiero estar contigo. Ya sea para pelear o para hablar o para absolutamente cualquier cosa. De cualquier manera. Yo quiero quedarme contigo.

No sabes si estás a punto de hiperventilar o llorar. Pero ahí estas, mirándole fijamente. Parece que no sabe que decir.

Draco levanta su mano derecha, ofreciéndotela, como el primer día de clase, cuando la rechazaste. Esta vez no lo haces. Le das tu mano e inesperadamente tira de ti hacia abajo, hasta que estás a su altura. Te mira profundamente a los ojos, tan sólo un segundo, antes de besarte. Sus labios son mucho más tiernos y suaves de lo que jamás imaginaste. Acarician y aprietan los tuyos como la seda húmeda. De alguna manera tus manos han ido a parar a su rostro, para que no se aleje. Le acaricias delicadamente las mejillas, recorres su mandíbula, su cuello, su pelo. Vuestros labios se presionan de manera imposible. Draco pasa la lengua por los tuyos, haciendo que los separes. Su aliento es tibio y su lengua caliente. Por un momento piensas que te derretirás como la mantequilla. Te agarra de la camiseta y tira de ti. Tu mano izquierda baja por su hombro, recorres su pecho con la yema de los dedos, sobre su camisa, y notas como se estremece un poco, sigues bajando y aferras su cintura, lo envuelves. Estás prácticamente sobre él. Notas sus dedos enredarse en tu pelo, deslizándose suavemente tras tus orejas. Algo como una corriente eléctrica te recorre la espina dorsal. Hasta el más breve roce de su piel quema. Deja senderos de fuego sobre la tuya. Os separáis un poco, respirando pesadamente. Mirándoos a los ojos, las pupilas dilatadas, los labios enrojecidos. Rozas su nariz con la tuya apenas un poco y sonríes. Él también lo hace.

Recorres el contorno de su rostro con los dedos y vuelves a besarle. Corto. Intenso. Cuando vuestros labios se separan Draco apoya su frente sobre la tuya un momento, cerrando los ojos, y suspira.

—Yo también ¿sabes? Todo. Quiero estar contigo. Siempre he querido estar contigo —te dice con voz suave. Cuando vuelve a mirarte sus ojos grises brillan, como el cielo antes de que llueva. Te pierdes un momento en ellos. Por alguna razón recuerdas la primera vez que volaste en escoba. Detrás de él.

— ¿Y le dices eso a un acosador? Ahora no te librarás de mi nunca.

Draco se ríe y su risa se ensancha en tu pecho.

—Me parece bien —te responde. Y ya está, estás totalmente perdido, y él también.       

 

 


End file.
